Jardín gris
by kairi-sr
Summary: Un mundo utópico donde ángeles y demonios viven en armonía despues de una cruel guerra entre ellos. Todo los dias son tranquilos en aquel lugar pero no toda las cosas duran para siempre. Se necesita OCs antagonistas, ficha en el capitulo dos.
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola a todos! ^^ aquí de nuevo empezando con un nuevo fic que me el inspirado de el juego The gray garden de Mogeko. no va aparece personajes de juego de the gray garden y la historia de fic no se parecerá a el de juego excepto un que otro detalle. puedes participa en el con vuestras OCs abajo de todo dejare la ficha que tenéis que rellena para participa._**

**_Bueno sin mas que decir os dejo con el prologo espero que os guste._**

* * *

Prologo

Había una vez existía cierto mundo. Había dos grupos, ángeles y demonios, que llevaron destrucción uno a otro… ¿Por qué se destruían? ¿Por qué mataban? La razón ha de haber estado perdida. Aun así, no hay duda de que eso no importaba. Entre conflictos y desesperación, su batalla continúo eternamente.

A final de la guerra hicieron la paz, eligieron coexistí. Juntos, podían establece armonía. Algunos pensaras que es estúpido, otros que era lo mejor.

Una larga era de paz reino, y así paso un largo, largo, largo periodo de tiempo.

Un mundo utópico donde todos vivían felices, un mundo donde dos razas que deberían odiase por naturaleza, se llevaban con amor y respeto. Pero ¿todo no puede ser para siempre? ¿Algún día aquel frágil e inestable mundo se rompería? Respuesta que aun no se saben, puede que sí o puede que no. Otros mundos veían con horror aquel mundo, otros se quedaban maravillados.

Está claro que el futuro es cambiante e inesperado, lo único que podemos hacer es ve como avanza aquel mundo gris.

* * *

**_Espero que la idea os haya gustado aquí os dejo la ficha._**

**_Nombre:_**

**_Apellido: _**

**_edad:_**

**_Raza: (ángel o demonio) _**

**_Apariencia: _**

**_Personalidad: _**

**_historia: _**

**_chico: (cualquiera menos Dimitry)_**

**_extra: (cualquier detalle que queráis contar)_**

**_mundo: (podeis pertenecer a Jardín gris o a otro mundo, si ponéis otro mundo describir como es y si queréis ponerle un nombre) _**

**_eso es todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. _**


	2. Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo

_**¡Hola a todas! Aquí está el prime capitulo este fic. Me han llegado muchas fichas maravillosas gracias a todas la chicas que dejaron sus fichas para participa. La selección de personajes fue aleatorio a igual a la hora de empareja así que lo siento mucho por las chicas que no han quedaron pero tendrá mi eterna gratitud por querer forma parte.**_

_**Ahora esta son las que quedaron seleccionadas:**_

_**Yuui kuroyume –Lysandro **_

_**Shionlover –Jade **_

_**Mariposa28280 –Victor **_

_**Jaenne natural –Nathaniel **_

_**Black ross –Armin **_

_**Fer-minna18 –Castiel **_

_**Itazuna –Thales **_

_**Sly Jeagerjaques –Dake**_

_**Fatima Andrade –Kentin **_

_**Auroxx G. Hernandess –Alexi **_

_**¡Felicidades a todas las seleccionadas!**_

_**Este primer capítulo es de solo de presentaciones personaje así que no tiene mucho, por cierto me él tomado algunas libertades que puede que os guste o no, en serio espero que os guste.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

Hay historias que merecen ser contadas, otras simplemente deben ser enterradas en los más profundo de abismó para olvidadas. Pero olvida no es tan fácil, además no se debe, porque la historia sin importa que sean crueles marcan un antes y un después y si olvidamos aquellas historias estamos condenados a repetidas consiguiendo así comete el mismo error una y otra vez.

Por eso dos gobernantes de un mundo grisáceo no podían olvida el caos y destrucción que ambos había causado aquel pobre mundo y a sus habitantes, casi matan aquel mundo, ambos líderes hicieron la paz por el bien de los pocos habitante que quedaban en aquel inestable mundo. Destrucción y creación son dos caras de la misma moneda, sin destrucción no hay creación, sin creación no hay destrucción, ambas deben existí sino aquel mundo como cualquier otro desaparecería sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez existió.

Hay tanto mundos que es imposible contados todos cada uno está separado de otros pero a la vez están tan cerca, algunos ignoran que esto existen, otros se pregunta como son. Cada mundo tiene sus propios gobernantes tan diferentes entre ellos pero siguiendo la misma regla de la creación y las destrucción.

Ay, ¿Por qué nos empeñamos de que todo debe ser blanco o negro? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Luz u oscuridad? Ambas opciones que son diferentes pero a la vez lo mismo. Nadie puede verlo hasta que es demasiado tarde por suerte un pequeño mundo con dos gobernantes lo entendieron y crearon aquel mundo aunque sea inestable estaba lleno de paz o eso se creía…

Esta es la historia de aquel mundo y de otros tanto mundos también, porque fin de cuentas todo comparte el mismo cielo….

**Capitulo 1: Un nuevo comienzo **

….Jardín gris….

Era un día precioso, el sol brillaba, las flores estaban floreciendo, los pájaros cantaban y… ¿un malhumorado demonio pelirrojo y de ojos grises, alas rojas y cuernos de mismo color, estaba matando con la mirada a un ángel rubio de ojos amarillos, de alas blancas como la nieve, que lo miraba de la misma manera?

-por última vez ¡no pienso firma eso! –dijo de mala aquel demonio

-por el amor de Dios, solo es un justificante de ausencia Castiel –dijo el ángel poniéndose de mal por la terquedad de aquel demonio

-seguros que te las arreglas para que me expulsen

-eres increíble –suspiro, se paso una mano por la cabeza mientas contaba hasta mil para tranquilizase para no termina matando aquel demonio llamado Castiel

En eso llega otro ángel llego, este era de cabellos blanco, con las puntas de negro, un ojo verde y el otro amarillo y unas alas plateadas. Parecía está buscando algo con mucho empeño que ignoro aquel par que estaba a punto de matase, no fue después de un rato que ángel rubio se acerco a ángel de ojos bicolor.

-oh, buenos días Nathaniel no te había visto el bicolor

-buenos días Lysandro, podías decirle a tu amigo que deje de ser tan terco y firme de una vez el justificante de falta -dijo irritado Nathaniel

-¿otra vez se niega a firma? –Pregunto Lysandro –no te preocupes tarde o tempano lo hará

-preferiría que fuera tempano, bueno no tengo tiempo para esto tengo cosas que hacer en la sala de delegados, nos vernos Lysandro

-nos vemos Nathaniel

El ángel rubio se fue de ahí y el ángel bicolor se acerco a su amigo el demonio pelirrojo.

-veo que hoy también esta de mal humor Castiel –dijo Lysandro

-ese estúpido delegado no deja de perseguidme para que firme ese estúpido papel –dijo molesto Castiel

-¿nos has pensado que si firma ese estúpido papel te deje en paz? -dijo una bella voz femenina

Ambos chicos miraron a la dirección de donde vino la voz y se encontraron con una demonio bajita de cabello plateado que dé llega un poco mas arriba de la cintura, tenía los ojos de color rojo escarlata, sus alas eras negras con las puntas en rojos y sus cuernos eran negros, vestía con un vestido victoria de encaje negro y unos zapatos plano, en su mano derecha agarraba un libro grueso de tapa de cuero negro.

-buenos días señorita Stella –dijo Lysandro con cortesía

-buenos días Lysandro -contesto la pequeña demonio y se acerco a aquel par

-¿no debería está metida en aquella cuevas que llamas habitación? –dijo tajante Castiel

-muy gracioso pero eso no es asunto tuyo –dijo Stella con un tono molesto

-como digas –se da media vuelta y se va

-fue un gusto verla señorita Stella –dijo con buena educación Lysandro

-lo mismo digo Lysandro y cuida a ese niño grande que tienes por amigo –dijo la joven demonio

El ángel bicolor se dirigió a la dirección donde había ido su amigo, Stella sujeto con fuerza el libro que llevaba, había tenido que ir desde su casa hasta la biblioteca que está cerca de instituto Sweet Amoris buscando aquel libro aunque no era de los que solía leer pero la información que se encontraba en ella era importante para cumplí su promesa. Empezó a camina de vuelta a su casa pero a cruza en una esquina choca con alguien que corría a su dirección, Stella mantuvo el equilibro y sujeto a la otra persona para que no callera y vio que se trataba de una joven ángel de cabello que de llegaba a la mitad de la parte baja de la espalda de color dorado con reflejos en bronces, con el flequillo a lado derecho, ojos bicolores, uno azul oscuro y negro como el espacio lleno de brillos, y el otro verde pastel con detalles lila y rosa pastel que recuerdan a un prado, sus alas tenía un tono azulado, vestía con un vestido celeste pastel con destalles marrones, dorado y rosa pastel, de un estilo entre el grecio y detalles algo victorianos, con sandalias marrones al estilo grecio, y usaba unas gafas rectangulares.

-lo siento mucho, iba tarde y no vi por donde iba ¿se encuentra bien?–dijo tímidamente la joven ángel, tenía un pequeño sonrojo y agarro con fuerza la bolsa de la compra que llevaba con ella.

-estoy bien no te preocupes ¿tu estas bien? –pregunto Stella

-si estoy bien… esto tengo que irme y los siento de nuevo –dijo la ángel y echa de nuevo a correr

Stella vio como aquella joven ángel se dirigía por el camino hacia el jardín de flores, cuando la perdió de vista volvió a retoma el camino a su casa. Mientras la joven ángel de antes por fin llega a jardín de flores y busco entre la multitud de flores hasta encontrase entre ellas un par de cachorros de zorros, ella sonrió y se arrodillo frente a ellos.

-lo siento pequeños se que llego un poco tarde pero aquí de traigo su comida

Saco de la bolsa un plato pequeño profundo y lo dejo en el suelo, luego saco de la bolsa un flaco de leche y echo el contenido a plato, ambos cachorros se relamieron y empezaron a bebe de la leche. Ella solo veía como aquellas dos criaturas comían y sonríe, de encanta los animales. Hace unos días había descubierto aquellos pares de cachorros de zorro encendidos entre las flores y ella desde entonces venia siempre a la misma hora darle de comer. Cuando los cachorros terminaron de comer se pusieron a jugar un poco con la ángel durante un rato.

-¡Zaphira! –dijeron unas voces femeninas

Los cachorros se asustaron y se escondieron entre las flores, ella voltio y vio a un grupo de chicas que la saludaban a un poco de distancia, ella respondió el saludo con timidez y aquel grupo de chicas se fue. Zaphira suspira y recojo toda las cosas y se levanta, mira entre las flores para localiza a los cachorros pero no pudo y sin podre hace mas volvió por el camino que había tomado.

Mientras en el Swett Amoris una pequeña ángel de cabello rojo hasta la barbilla y ojos verdes que vestía con una camiseta de mangas largas blanca y pantalones ajustado negro, sus alas era una mezcla entre negro y blanco. A su lado caminaba una demonio de cabello anaranjado, atado en una trenza y ojos verdes, las alas era negras con naranja y los cuernos iguales. Ambas entraron en una clase y se sentaron una a lado de la otra.

-oye Itasuna ¿hiciste los deberes para el señor Farrés? a mi por poco se me queda en la casa –pregunto la joven demonio

-claro Iris –contesto Itasuna

-eres muy responsable Itasuna, eres una chica admirable

-bueno no creo que sea para tanto

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Iris curiosa

-porque soy demasiado débil como para ser admirada…me gustaría ser mas fuerte –contesto con timidez

-vamos Itasuna no seas inseguras eres una chica fuerte, yo lo sé –dijo alegremente para anima a su compañera

-gracias Iris –de sonríe

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades durante un rato y otras chicas se dé unía, una era un ángel de cabello violeta corto, ojos grises y mirada tímida, sus alas era de una violeta pastel con algunas partes en blancos, se hace llama Violetta. Otra era una demonio de piel morena, cabello corto negro y ojos verdes aceitunas, sus alas era verdes con negro y sus cuernos negros, se hace llama Kim. Otra de las chicas era un ángel de cabellos largo y castaño y ojos azules y de alas blancas, se hace llama Melody. Otra era un demonios de cabello largo y plateado y ojos amarillos, su alas eras moradas e igual sus cuernos, se hace llama Rosalya. Después de un poco de conversación sonó la campana de inicio de las clases y las demás personas que aun quedaban a fuera de la clase empezaron a entra entre aquella multitud descartaba una joven demonio de cabello teñido de violeta, ojos grises, piel clara pero no llega ser pálida, de un buen físico, vestía con un shorts de mezclilla, blusas de tirantes negra, camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, converse negro y lleva listones en forma de diadema del mismo color del que lleve su blusa de cuadros. En la muñeca derecha tiene un tatuaje que dice "I Don't Wanna Be Another Social Casualty". Sus alas eran negras y sus cuernos en las punta es de un torno grisáceo y el resto negro. Saludo algunas personas y se sentó en su sitio, no noto que cierto ángel de cabello rubia, ojos amarillos y alas amarillas la miraba con burla, si el que lee esto piensas que los ángeles son seres buenos y pacifico pues este angel entre otros es la excepción a la regla. Se acerco a la demonio con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-vaya que tenemos aquí si es una patética demonio –dijo la rubia de bote

-lárgate Amber –dijo la joven demonio y la miro con cara de poco amigos

-que pasa Samantha, es que tu padre no te han enseñaron modales, oh perdona, no tienes padres –dijo con maldad

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio, todos conocían como se ponía Samantha cuando se enfadaba ¿en qué pensaba Amber para hacerla enoja? Es definitivo ella debe de tener cerebro tiene una rueda que una hámster con sobrepeso hace gira. Samantha se levanto en su asiento y la miro de manera asesina.

-repite eso y te corto la lengua –dijo amenazantemente

Amber ya no parecía más segura que ante, dio varios paso hacia atrás, podía a ver sido su final sino fuera que un ángel adulto algo escuálido, cabello castaño, alas entre blanco y gris, y gafas rectangulares entro a la clase, el ánimo de la clase se calmo cuando el señor Farrés se izo presente. Amber se fue a paso rápido a su sitio mientras Samantha se calmaba y se acomodaba en su sitio.

A pensar de que haya personas con muy poca inteligencia y se mete en situación donde nadie la llamo, se ve que es un mundo tranquilo a menos lo que sería siendo donde hay multitud de gente, será mejor ir a ver qué pasa en los bosque de aquel mundo. En uno de ellos vivía una joven demonio tiene un largo cabello que le llega hasta mitad de la espalda, es bastante laceo y de hebras puras peinadas con un disparejo flequillo hacia el lado derecho, este va cayendo en diferentes capas de una forma tan desalineada que le da un aspecto claramente despeinado, lúcido, de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la última capa de la noche, en el cual siempre se le distingue adornado un gorro negro tipo "beanie". Posee unos grandes ojos de un color rojo rubí que deslumbran un brillo tentador y a su vez misterioso, compuesto con unas pestañas oscuras y notoriamente rizadas. Es Bastante alta y delgada de un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su ya terminado desarrollo. El cual hace juego con su piel blanca llegada a un tono pálido. De rasgos faciales serios donde se encuentran unas mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes negros, shorts gris, y una banda en su muñeca derecha. Sus alas eras negras pero tenía destalles plateadas, sus cuernos era de la misma forma. Estaba sentada en su cama mirando por la ventana. Abrazaba con fuerza una guitarra que era lo más preciado para ella, en la clavija de afinación colgaba una pulsera de colores enmarcado con varios dijes. Aquella joven demonio se llamaba Janade Black y odia profundamente a los ángeles, a pensar que este mundo haya paz entre ángeles demonios aun hay personas que esa paz no debería existir, esto es lo que le han enseñado aquella chica, por eso vive apartada de los demás y no estudiaba, ella ya había aprendido todo lo que tenía que aprende con su padre. Vio a un grupo de niños, ángeles y demonios por igual, recogiendo manzanas y otros frutos, ella miro de mala manera aquello.

-no debería existir los ángeles –y con estas palabras aparto su mirada de la ventana y fue a la cocina para prepara algo de comer

….. Reino de la Luna….

Un manto estrellado cubría a una hermosa ciudad que se encontraba iluminada de una manera que a la lejanía pareciera luciérnagas que alumbraba el camino, un enorme astro adornaba el cielo nocturno era acompañado con las estrellas tintineaste. La ciudad estaba ubicada frente a lo que parecía ser un océano donde se podría nota a la perfección el reflejo de la misma ciudad. Caminando por aquellas calles se encontraba a parece una joven ángel de piel clara como de porcelana de facciones finas con labios delgados pintados de un color cereza claro, de cabello largo hasta la cintura rubio con las puntas rizadas y de un color rosado sus ojos son de color rojo carmesí y en los que se refleja bondad, tiene una extraña marca en forma de una luna creciente entrelazada con una clave de sol en su hombro izquierdo, vestía con un vestido blanco largo hasta el piso con la orillas en color negro al igual que el listón en su cintura que se amarra formando un fino moño en su espalda que contrarresta perfecto con sus alas blancas, el vestido es corte corazón tiene una especie de aureolas doradas en el pecho al igual que las mangas en las orillas también tiene una especie de aureolas doradas para contrarrestarlo usa un pulsera de perlas doradas, un collar de plata con una luna negra en el centro y zapatillas blancas. Camino por las calles hasta llega a una plaza donde había niños jugando, sonrió ampliamente, en eso unos niños se acercaron a ella.

-hola señorita Miyuki –dijo una niña que aparentaba unos cinco

-hola pequeños –dijo Miyuki sonriente

-¿viene a jugar con nosotros por un rato? -pregunto un niño

-claro

Los niños gritaron de la felicidad y llevaron a ángel con ellos para jugar con todos los niños de la plaza, realmente parecía que los niños adoraban a esa ángel.

…Imperium…

Un lugar con una fauna y flora increíble se podía decir que todo el mundo era un medio natural maravilloso, cualquier especie animal o vegeta vivía en armonía en aquel lugar que era mayormente habitado por ángeles que controlaba la naturaleza. Uno de aquellos ángeles se encontraba platicando algunos hechizos de naturaleza, era de pequeña estatura, su cabello es lacio y ondulado en las puntas, le llega hasta la cintura, de un color plateado con unas mechas californianas azules; sus ojos violetas son rodeados de largas y rizadas pestañas negras, su tez es blanca, de la más pura. Su cuerpo perfectamente delineado, resalta un poco sus atributos femeninos, de los cuales no carecen ni exagera. Vestía con unos jeans de cueros negro, un corsé blanco, botas largas y una polera que dejaba a la vista sus hombros. Tiene un tatuaje de una llave con algunas aves en su hombro izquierdo. Sus alas no son totalmente blancas sino desteñía a gris. Después de plática miro el cielo donde una bandada de pájaros volvía de sur. En eso se escucho unos ruidos provenientes de algunos arbustos, así que dirigió su mirada hacia ahí y se encontró que dos demonios robusto habían salido de ellos, en aquel mundo era muy difícil ver demonios, normalmente ellos no salía de su inframundo y cuando lo hacían era solo para causa problemas.

-vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí una linda ángel –dijo uno de los dos demonios, tenía el cabello negro y ojos rojos

-se ve deliciosa –dijo el otro, que tenía el cabello castaños y ojos ámbar

-deberíamos probada

-yo opino lo mismo colega

-oye ustedes dos -la chica mira de forma fría aquel par – ¿soy idiotas o qué? Que estoy delante de ustedes

-lo sabemos y no hay problema, que puede hacer una pobre angelito contra nosotros –dijo el de cabello negro

-te enseñare quien es el angelito –se puso en pose defensiva

-ja, no nos haga reí –dijo el castaño y se lanzo contra ella

Ella lo esquivo con facilidad y de dio una patada en el estomago con fuerza dejando retorciéndose de dolor, el otro a ve eso saca un cuchillo y se acerca con rapidez para apuñada a la chica. Fue cuestión de segundo pero el demonio se encontraba con la cara en el suelo y la joven ángel se encontraba agarrando y retorciendo el brazo de demonio hasta casi romperlo.

-¿q-quien demonios eres? –pregunto el demonio

-me llamo Mizore, y como vuelva a verlos por aquí os M-A-T-A-R-E –dijo fríamente para luego soltad el brazo de demonio

Ambos demonios se levantaron de suelo y se largaron corriendo de ahí. Mizore suspiro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

…Mundo de las sombras…

Un mundo sucumbido a la oscuridad, los rayos de luz eran incapaces de llegar hasta aquel lugar, pero aun así aquel lugar era iluminado por farolas que se encontraba repartidas por la calles. En medio de aquel mundo se encontraba un enorme y imponerte castillos que era capaz de verse a miles de kilómetros. Por los pasillos de aquel lugar se podía dar con una habitación que estaba llena de…. ¿maquinas recreativas?... Bueno no era lo único que había, también había una enorme televisión, varias consolas, variedad de juegos, una mini nevera, un microonda, unos grande altavoces y un cómodo sofá, en poca palabra era el paraíso para un game. En una de las maquinas se encontraba una joven demonio de cabello es plateado, largo hasta el suelo, sus ojos son rosados, su piel es pálida, tiene un piercing en la oreja, tiene un tatuaje de un dragón, vestía con un vestido negro con destalles en blanco y zapatillas. Sus alas eras negras casi completamente el resto era blanco, y sus cuernos blancos. A sus piel se encontraba acostado un gran lobo gris que estaba en el quinto sueño sin importa el alboroto que causara la chica.

-vamos…. Vamos… ¡SI, LO CONSEGUIR! -grito de alegría la joven demonio que causo que el lobo se despertara y viera a la chica sin extrañase

La joven había conseguido batí su propio record en el Pacman y no cabía de felicidad. En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-adelante –dijo la joven

Se abrió la puerta y entro una sirvienta que parecía ser humana si no fueras por sus orejas puntiagudas, cabello castaño trenzado en dos trenzas, ojos grises azulados y de muy baja estatura que era difícil no verla como una niña.

-hola Wada ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto la joven demonio

-el señor me dijo que quería hablar con usted señorita Rosswolf –dijo la recién nombrada Wada con una voz dulce

-es Jhoselyn

-¿disculpa? –pregunto extrañada la sirvienta

-solo dime Jhoselyn –de sonrió

-es… está bien –sonríe -Jhoselyn

-así es… bueno será mejor saber qué es lo que padre quiere, vamos Haru

El lobo se levanto y salió junto a su dueña y la sirvienta de aquella habitación.

…Bootthex…

Un lugar mágico con mucha naturaleza, cascadas y criaturas mágicas de cualquier tipo viviendo en armonía y en paz en el, no hay muchos lugares como este. En una pequeña casa donde provenía un aroma maravilloso, en la cocina de aquella casita se encontraba una mujer que era un ángel de hermosas alas blancas, se encontraba cantando mientras cocinaba, prueba lo que ha preparado y sonríe.

-Ema cariño baja, la comida ya esta lista –dijo la mujer

-ya bajo mama –se escucho en el piso de arriba

Mientras la mujer servía la comida, se escucha una pisadas baja las escaleras con rapidez. La mujer preparo la mesa y en eso entro en escena su hija que no era nada más y nada menos que un demonio bien altar de cabello largo ondulado de volor azabache que le llega a la cintura, sus ojos son de color carmesí, es delgada, de busto promedio y tiene colmillos. Sus alas eran blancas y cuernos negros. Llevaba una camiseta de verde y pantalones vaqueros ajuntados y zapatillas. De dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se sentó a la mesa y su madre izo lo mismo.

-buen provecho –dijo Ema muy feliz

-buen provecho –dijo la madre

Ambas empezaros a comer tranquilamente la deliciosa comida que había preparado la madre con tanto cariño.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy cariño? –pregunto la madre

-hoy pues… seguro que daré una vuelta con Pegaso –contesto Ema tranquilamente

-¿otras vez? Cariño debería habla con las personas, no solamente con los animales normales o mágicos –dijo la madre preocupada por su hija

-ya sabes que no me llevo bien con los demás… ellos no me entiende –dijo seriamente y luego suspiro –prefiero la compañía de los animales y de Pegaso

-está bien cariño como quieras

Después de que terminaron de comer ambas recogieron y limpiaron los platos, Ema se despide de su madre y sale de la casa para encontrase con su querido Pegaso que no era nada más que una criatura mágica que consistía de una caballo con alas de águilas.

…Karkarov…

Una ciudad en ruinas o al menos eso parecía mas no lo era, al Oeste de la ciudad, en sus fines, hay un gran castillo muy descuidado. Su color es parecido al gris. Además que todo el mundo parecía que se encontraba flotando sobre llamas verdes. Habia muy poca luz pero eso no era un problema puesto que los habitantes de aquello peculiar mundo no la necesitaba. En una parte desolada de aquel lugar un grupo de demonios jóvenes se encontraban huyendo de algo, corrían por lo largo de camino, todo lo que sus piel podían pero uno de ellos tuvo la muy mala suerte de tropezado y sus compañeros de dejaron tirado.

-¡HEY, NO ME DEJEIS AQUÍ! –grito el joven demonio pero ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta de sus gritos

-jaja, aparece no eres muy importante para ellos –dijo una voz femenina detrás de chico

El pobre se quedo pálido a oír esa voz y volteo lentamente temiendo con lo que se iba a encontrar, y así fue se encontró con su peor pesadilla. Una joven demonio de Cabello corto, liso y de color azabache, Ojos ámbar y piel pálida. Su cuerpo es como el de toda mujer de veinte años, sin más excentricidades. De alas de un tamaño muy inusual, eran demasiado grandes para ser de demonio, eran de un color gris casi negro a igual que sus cuernos. Iba vestida con un vestido negro increíble. Aquella chica se veía imponente si no fuera por su muy baja estatura pero aun asi daba mucho miedo con aquella mirada de soberbia y sonrisa ladina.

-¡por favor no me hagas daño, hare lo que sea, pero por favor déjame ir! –dijo muy asustado e demonio

-está bien pues bésame las botas para empezar –dijo la demonio levantando su pie para que el demonio la besara y así lo izo –ahora di quien es la mejor demonio de este aquereso mundo

-usted señora Jeagerjaques –dijo el joven sin deja de besa las botas de la chica

-no te oigo

-¡usted señora Démeter Jeagerjaques es la mejor demonio de este aquereso mundo! –grito el joven

-repítelo varias veces

El joven repitió aquello por un buen rato hasta que la demonio no pudo más y se rio a carcajada, momento que aprovecho el joven para escapar.

-oh mi juguete a escapado, bueno ya encontrare otro –dijo la joven sonriendo macabramente

* * *

_**Espero en serio que lo haya gustado lo hice con mucho esmero, decirme si o has gustado en los comentarios, también podéis decir consejos para ayuda en la historia, y para las chicas seleccionadas cualquier información extras de vueltos personajes es muy bien recibida.**_

_**Nos vernos en el próximo capítulo ^^**_

_**P.D: el que me puedas de decir de que juego pertenecer un personaje que coloque en la historia y su nombre completo como premio de escribiré un fic pequeño para el que gane, ¡no vale busca el interne!**_


	3. Dios y Diablo

**_¡estoy de vuelta! podría ponerme explica porque el tardado tanto pero creo que seria mas larga mis explicación que el capitulo de hoy así que lo resumí en tres cosas, mucho trabajo, problemas con el ordenado y problemas personales, con esto basta. pues lo siento por tarda tanto pero mejor tarde que nunca. Bueno el capitulo de hoy es un poco especia, hoy solo va hacer acto de presencia dos personajes que en el capitulo anterior no pude presentados, y la razón es que debía dedícale un capitulo enteros a estos dos. tambien hay una pequeña novedad y sorpresa pero eso lo diré a final de capitulo._**

**_así que disfruta de capitulo y nos vemos abajo. _**

* * *

Las heridas causadas por los errores de pasado nunca se curan pero podremos aprende a vivir con ellas.

Capitulo 2: Dios y Diablo

El jardín gris poseía un castillo que tenía un color grisáceo por todas su estructura, alrededor de castillo estaba rodeadas por flores de todos los colores. Aquel castillo era conocido por el nombre de castillo Blancblack y ahí vivía los dos gobernantes de aquel mundo utópico. Después de que la guerra acabara ambos gobernantes construyeron aquel castillo que iba a ser su morada y también un símbolo de paz. El castillo era más grande por dentro que por fuera, en las primera planta se encontraba un asombroso vestíbulo lleno de cuadros por todas las paredes, había una puerta que dirigía a salón principal que poseía todas la comodidades posibles, también poseía una salida a patio interior de lugar, el patio interior estaba llena de rosales de todo los tipos que podría haber, en la segunda planta por el este estaba un enorme comedor que fácilmente entraría unas miles de personas y aun quedaría sitio y por el lado oeste estaba una cocina de gran tamaño y bien equipada , en las tercera planta solo había una puerta pero esa puerta pero esa puerta dirigía a una biblioteca que guardada en su interior una gran cantidad de libros de todos los géneros, en la cuarta planta estaba una salón de baile con grandes ventanales que dejaban entra de maravilla la luz, el lugar era amplio y de el techo colgaba una lámpara de telaraña de crista majestuosa, el resto de plantas eran habitaciones aunque las únicas personas que vivía en el castillo eras los dos gobernantes y algunas personas que trabajaban en el , pero las puertas de lugar estaban abiertas para todo las personas que no tuvieran a donde ir.

El castillo era asombroso se viera por donde se viera, siempre había personas entrando y saliendo de lugar continuamente, pero aun queda una última sala de la que habla, que se ubicaba en la última planta de castillo, se le podría considera que era la sala de trono puesto que ambos gobernantes se pasaban en día en ella. Aquella sala no contaba nada más que un gran ventanal una mesa de color gris cerca de ella con dos sillas, una de color negro ubicada a la izquierda y otra de color blanco ubicada a la derecha. En aquellas sillas estaban sentadas dos personas mirando algo que había en la mesa, la persona que estaba sentada en la silla de color negro era un hombre joven de piel muy pálida, cabello castaño muy largo que de llagaba mas allá de las cintura, ojos rojos como la sangré, cuernos completamente negros y sus ropas de colores marrones, que pareciera sacadas de otra época, su rostros trasmitía tranquilidad. En la silla blanca estaba sentada una joven chica también pálida, de cabello castaño largo, ojos azules como el océano, sus mejillas que pasaba un pequeño rubor, llevaba un vestido griego blanco y en la cabeza llevaba una corona de flores, su mirada era tierna que a la vez juguetona.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Dimitry? –Dijo la joven mirando a joven hombre que estaba frente a ella –si te equivocas todo se irá a pique

-no te preocupes Serah todo irá bien –dijo el joven hombre con una voz hipnotizarte

-no estoy muy segura

-tu ten fe –de dedico una tierna sonrisa que izo sonroja a la joven llamada Serah

Dimitry acercó su mano a objeto que estaba en la mesa con cuidado empezó a sacer lentamente una de las piezas, Serah miraba fijamente lo que hacía su acompañante sin perder ningún detalle. Cuando Dimitry logra saca la pieza pensó que ya lo había conseguido pero se equivocaba, apenas de saca la pieza el objeto tembló y luego se vino abajo espácienlo sus piezas por toda la mesa.

-vaya –dijo la chica mirando de nuevo a su compañero –te has equivocado

-si tienes razón –dijo Dimitry tranquilamente

-¡esto no puede ser! –grita frustrada

-tranquilizarte Serah –intento el hombre tranquiliza a su compañera –no es como si se acabara el mundo

-¡para mi si!

-vamos, perder seis veces seguidas a Jenga no es para tanto–le dedico una sonrisa gentil, de hacía gracia el comportamiento que adataba su compañera cuando se trataba de juegos de mesas

-es aburrido cuando uno lo único que hace es perder, tenía fe de que esta vez ganarías pero no fue así –dijo resinada

Ambos fijaron sus miradas a las piezas de madera que hace unos minutos formaban una torre. Dimitry empezó a recoge las piezas de aquel juego y cuando termino dirigió su mirada a su compañera.

-¿te apetece jugar a otro juego?

-si por favor, si seguimos jugando a Jenga creo que me va a exporta la cabeza –la joven apoyo la cabeza en la mesa y lanzo un suspiro

-pues veamos –Dimitry se levantó de lugar y fue a mira a un almario que había en la estancia, a abrirlo se encontró con una montaña de varios tipos de juego- ¿te apetece un juego de mesa? o ¿cartas?

-cartas jugamos ayer

-pues un juego de mesa –miro entre las opciones que tenia – este –cogió una caja y se la llevo a la mesa

-¿Qué escogiste? –levanto su cabeza de la mesa y miro a su acompañante

-othello –puso el tablero en el centro de la mesa y las fichas a un lado

-¿othello? –se incorporo en su asiento -¿hace cuanto tiempo que no jugamos othello?

-pues ahora que lo preguntas no me acuerdo

-¡¿en serio?! -miro a su acompañante extrañada –tú tienes una buena memoria

-bueno no siempre

-vaya quien lo iba a pensar, aparece el Diablo está empezando a esta ceñir, supongo que ya tienes una edad –dijo burlonamente la joven

-te recuerdo que tu eres mayor que yo, y yo podría decir lo mismo de ti, eres Dios y no te acuerdas en donde dejaste tu zapatos –dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-eso fue un despiste –Serah se sonrojo como un tomate recordando lo ocurrido esta mañana

-jeje, está bien como tu digas –sonrió tiernamente -¿empiezas tu?

-¡sí! –dijo mas animada

Ambos, Dios y Diablo, empezaron una partida de othello.

-me acabo de fija que has cambiado la corona de flores por una nueva

-¡ah, sí! Vinieron los niños hoy por la mañana y como la otra corona ya tenía las flore marchitas, me hicieron una nueva –coloco un pieza en el tablero

-es curioso, siendo el dios de este mundo podrías hacer que las flores nunca se marchiten y asi no tendría que hacerte una nueva corona cada rato –coloca una pieza

-si podría hacer eso pero… –coloca pieza

-¿pero?

-pero los niños disfrutan en hacerme la corona, y no quiero quítale eso

-eres una buena chica –mira tiernamente a su compañera –recuerdo la primera vez que empezaste a usar esta corona

-sí, yo también lo recuerdo

La mente de Serah viajo hacia una época lejana, hacia un mundo que llevaba menos de dos años desde que la guerra había terminado. Un día cualquiera Serah se encontraba dando un paseo por el recién plantado jardín, en dos años había logrado reconstruir la mayor parte de aquel destrozado mundo pero aun así aun no estaba contenta con su labor, hacia ya un tiempo que ella se torturaba por lo que de izo a su mundo, el mundo que ella creo con tanto amor y que casi lleva a la predicción.

-señorita ¿se encuentra bien? –se escucho una voz aguda

Serah bajo su mirada y vio a un niño demonio viéndola con curiosidad.

-si me encuentro bien –de sonrió –no te preocupes

-¿por qué se ve triste señorita? –dijo inocentemente

-oh, no es nada en serio

El niño la miro atentamente por unos segundos, ella lo miro a los ojos, esperaba ver recelo u odio hacia ella en aquella mirada infantil, ella supondría que era normal que todos sintiera odio hacia ella después de que casi los echara todo a perder, per para su sorpresa solo vio inocencia y curiosidad en aquellos lindos ojos.

-¿no me tienes miedo? –pregunto

-¿Por qué tendría que térnelo?

-porque… -se quedo en silencio unos segundo y luego siguió –porque casi destruyo este mundo

Uno un largo silencio reino entre ellos dos, no era un silencio incomodo pero aun así Serah se sentía nerviosa por lo que pudiera decir el niño. Después de un largo tiempo el niño agarro de la mano a Serah.

-no te tengo miedo –fue su respuesta

-¿por qué? –pregunto desconcertada

-porque no pareces mala persona

El niño de dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Serah sintió hago resbala por sus mejillas, aquellas palabras hicieron que su corazón se librase de una carga que ella no podría explica. El niño tiro de la mano de Serah.

-vamos a recoge flores –dijo alegremente el niño

Ella acertó, y ambos fueron a recoges algunas flores. Pasaron un buen rato recogiendo flores y luego se sentaron y se pusieron habla.

-así que hay mas mundos ahí afuera –dijo el niño, el se encontraba haciendo una especie de corona con las flores

-así es –dijo simplemente

-¿tu creaste esos otros mundos?

-no, yo solo cree este

-¿y quién creo los otros mundos?

-otros dioses –Serah sonrió por la inocencia de aquel niño

-otros dioses ¿conoces a otros dioses? –miro asombrado a la joven chica

-pues sí, todos ellos son mis hermanos –dijo con un tono entre dulce y triste

-vaya increíble ¿Cuánto sois?

-es un poco difícil de decir una cantidad exacta pero yo soy la más pequeña de todos ellos

-¿Cómo te llevas con ellos?

-pues bien hace tiempo pero ahora –la mirada de Serah se veía melancólica –ellos piensan que soy una hereje

-¿una hereje?

-sí, ninguno de ellos ya n me hablan, hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos y no de puedo culpa

-tus hermanos son malos –dijo en un tono molesto

-no te preocupes pequeño –de sonríe

El niño miro a Serah por un rato, se levanta de golpe y de extiende la corona de flores que acaba de termina.

-toma para ti señorita Serah

-¿estás seguro? –lo miro con ternura

-si lo estoy, yo creo que eres una buena persona, no importa lo que digan o piensen los demás –el niño estira sus brazos y logra ponerle la corona a Serah –usted es una gran gobernante y seguro que en el futuro será aun mejor

El niño se separa de Serah y sale corriendo, cuando llego a cierta distancia se giro y se despidió con la mano de Serah, Serah devolvió el gesto y vio como aquel niño se aleja de aquel jardín.

-sal de tu escondite Dimitry –dijo la joven viendo aun en la dirección donde se fue el niño

Dimitry salió de no sé dónde y se sentó a lado de Serah.

-¿lo oíste todo? –pregunto ella

-hasta la última palabra –miro a Serah -¿Qué tienes planeado?

-pues... –sonríe –ya lo veras

Dimitry sonríe y mira hacia el horizonte, ya el sol estaba descendiendo pero él estaba seguro que todo aquello solo acaba de comenzar.

-Serah –llamo Dimitry a su pensativa compañera

Serah volvió desde el mundo de sus recuerdos hacia el presente y miro a su acompañante.

-viajando otra vez entre tus recuerdos –dijo con dulzura

-pues la verdad es que si –se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ventanal –Dimitry

-¿pasa algo Serah? –pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañera

-tengo que decirte algo importante

* * *

**_Espero que de haya gustado de todo corazón. _**

**_ahora vayamos con la novedad y es que necesito Oc´s antagonista para este fic, y me gustaría que ustedes participara, si no es molestia claro esta._**

**_mas abajo dejare una ficha para las interesadas, viene siendo las misma que hay en el prime capitulo menos por unos destalles. primero no aparece la opción de chico y segundo en la parte de raza ya no esta limitada con la opción de ángel o demonio, podeis ser cualquier criatura, incluso ser un dios o un diablo (para que queráis se dioses, recordar que todos los dioses son hermanos) y se a añadido la opción de sexo ._**

**_todas las que dejéis ficha van a participa en el fic,hay un máximo de dos fichas por persona y tenéis que enviado por mp para que sea secreto. puede participa todo el mundo sin importa si ya tiene Oc´s participando en el fic. _**

**_espero que esto no sea una molestia y espero que os este gustando el fic._**

**_aquí tenéis la ficha _**

**_nombre:_**

**_apellido: _**

**_edad: _**

**_sexo:_**

**_raza: _**

**_apariencia: _**

**_personalidad: _**

**_historia: _**

**_extra: _**

**_mundo: _**

_**pues hasta aquí llegamos hoy, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**_


End file.
